1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording method and an ink jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the ink jet recording is performed, a phenomenon so-called bleeding, in which the ink is blurred, is caused in some cases at the boundary portion between areas having different color schemes. If the bleeding is caused as described above, the recording quality of the color image is deteriorated. Those having been hitherto suggested in order to suppress the bleeding include, for example, a technique in which an ink to be used for the boundary portion is selected based on the penetrating performance or permeability (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-193529), a technique in which a reactive color ink is used for the boundary portion (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-79695), a technique in which a liquid for improving the printing performance is coated or applied to the boundary portion (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-216389), and a technique in which a thinning out area for performing no recording is formed at the boundary portion (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-959).
However, the techniques described above involve the following problems. Firstly, the technique in which the ink to be used for the boundary portion is selected based on the permeability involves such a problem that the bleeding-preventive effect is insufficient. Secondly, in the technique in which the reactive color ink is used and in the technique which uses the liquid to improve the printing performance, it is necessary that the reactive color ink and the liquid for improving the printing performance should be prepared separately from the ink; and it is also necessary to provide, on the ink-jet recording apparatus, any mechanism for the reactive ink or the printing-performance improving liquid as described above, resulting in the increase in the cost. Further, in the technique in which the thinning out area is formed at the boundary portion, the color of the thinning out area is limited to the color of the recording paper (usually white), thus causing problem in view of the printing quality.